The 50 themes of Crow and Mockingbird
by yaoishipping98
Summary: Their relationship was never steady, it had its ups and downs but everything works out for the best...sometimes.


**An: This is the first Fanfiction of many on a joint account :3. This will mostly be yaoi fanfiction and to start it off a 50 theme challenge of my OTP Deadman Wonderland pairing Senji/Crow and Toto/Mockingbird. Please R & R and Enjoy.**

01. Names

"Hi there~! My names Toto."

"So your Mockingbird? I;m Crow."

"Crow? Weird name."

"your names Mockingbird."

"No my names Toto."

02. Lust

"I'll have you know Crow I am a very lustful person." Toto had once said, placing his hand on Crow's knee

"Oh really?" Crow said, raising an eyebrow, a light blush on his face from the touch, carefully moving Toto's hand off of his Knee

"One could say. I'm a power lust kind of guy."

"Power lust?"

"Yes what did you think I meant?"

"I tho-...never mind."  
03. Holding Hands

Everyday, Toto or Mockingbird seemed to surprise Crow even more, turning out to be very affectionate, to the point of trying to hold Crow's hand in the middle of a Carnival Corpse, has it turned out though. Toto actually used that has a distraction to beat Crow.

04. Ferris Wheel

One of the first things Toto saw when he arrived at Deadman Wonderland was the Ferris Wheel. And how badly he wanted to ride it, he even in fact made Crow a bet that if he could go the entire day without attempting to steal a deadman's branch of sin that Crow would have to take him on the Ferris Wheel. Crow still has yet to live up to his end of the bet.

05. Clean

Crow always like to keep his stuff clean. A mess was not acceptable for him, well inless he was fighting. Then he enjoyed making a mess.

06. Dirty

Toto was a rather dirty person. Dirty room. Bad manners. Dirty mind. But he was always a very clean person in fighting, never liked to stain the place up to bad.

07. Fire

Toto once used his extra cast points to buy a lighter. Crow was tending to his burns later that same day.

08. Pumpkin

"Croooowwwwwww I wanna crave a pumpkin."

"Mockingbird we don't have a pumpkin."

"Your my pumpkin."

"Your not craving me."

"Awwwww"

09. Insanity

Crow had always questioned Toto's sanity but when he fought the 'new' Toto. The reality that the Toto he..well enjoyed was actually an insane asshole just trying to kill him almost became to much to handle. Almost.

10. Insanity

They never had that fairytale relationship. Not even close, but what they had...well I don't think you'd see Beauty and the Beast do the things these two do.

11. Almost Dirty

They're relationship was a very rocky start, it started with a simple kiss that turned into a full tongue against tongue fest. Then Peacock walked in before they could go any farther then to remove their damn boxers.

12. Test

Everything Toto put Crow though tested his patience. It took all Crow had not to stab him every time he did something that was not in his liking. What a little shit.

13. Horror

Never doubt Toto when he says that he knows how to tell a horror story. Crow did. And he still checks his bed in case Toto might be waiting there.

14. Couch

One time, Crow found Toto sleeping upside down on the couch, with his eyes open. It took a full minute of yelling before he realized that Toto had been sleeping and that he actually woke him up and he had about 3 seconds to run. A sleepy Toto is not a happy Toto.

15. Pickup Line

"Mockingbird, did you fall from heaven?"

"Wha...?"

"Because I think Gods looking for an Angel."

"I will stab you if you ever say anything that cheesy again."

16. Breaking the Rules

It was against the rules for two Deadmen to share a room, but that didn't stop Toto from going and sneaking into Crows bedroom every night to try and get warm.

17. Scent

Crow chuckled, Toto looked like a mint, his hair was the same color has a mint, and he smelled like a mint. Crow wondered if he tasted like a mint.

18. Melody

Crow would sometimes catch Toto humming a strange tune that only he seemed to know, when he asked what he was humming. Toto just continued to hum. He found himself trying to sync in and copy the Melody has well.

19. Split

When Toto disappeared, Crow felt like something inside of him was split apart. He questioned when Toto had become so important to him.

20. Birthday

Toto never knew when Crow's birthday was, no matter how many times he asked Crow would never tell him. So he decided not to tell Crow his birthday either.

21. Cherry

Toto can tie Cherry stems into knots with his tongue, Crow saw this skill after he asked Toto how he got so good at kissing.

22. Cold

Crow gets cold at night, the paper thin blankets they have in the prison don't exactly keep him warm. Hes just glad Toto's around to help keep him warm.

23. Color

In other peoples eyes, Toto's just a stupid flirting ass. In Crow's eyes, hes a skittle hold all the color but keep the gay.

24. Eyes

Toto thinks that Crow's eyes are his most attractive feature, despite some other features. To Crow, Toto's eyes are like hes swimming in melted gold.

25. Morning

Crow once tried to wake Toto up before noon. Toto once broke Crows arm and nearly severed the other. Crow once learned that he should never try to wake Toto up.

26. Danger

Toto was dangerous, he was the strongest Deadman. So then why Crow feel he needed to protect him?

27. Safety

Crow was Toto's safety net. Whenever He did something stupid, Crow was there to fix it and make everything better. So then why did he feel like he was endangering Crow's life?

28. Secrets

They both have they're secrets, Crow's secret about how Toto sometimes scares the living piss out of him. And Toto's secret about how he got into Deadman Wonderland.

29. Adore

Toto adored Crow, loving the way he moved in battle, loving the way laughed, smiled, and mostly how Crow looked at him and petted his head.

30. Rain

Crow hated the rain, it got him soaking wet and he somehow always ended up sick because of it. Toto loved the rain, because he liked splashing Crow and having an excuse to take care of him when he got sick.

31. Fishnet

Toto once got caught in a fishing net hanging from a tree.

"Mockingbird...how did you?"

"Don't ask Crow, just help me down."

32. Puzzle

Toto was a puzzle, that's all Crow could say. One that someone should get the greatest prize for solving.

33. Sting

Crow once smacked Toto, it was one of the few times Crow laid his hands on the boy outside Carnival Corpse in a violent way. Toto told him that it stung, and walked away. It was one of the last times Crow ever saw Toto before he disappeared.

34. ABC

" ABCDEFG" Toto sang

"Shut up Toto."

"Crow needs to stop being a pussy."

"WHAT."

" HIJKLMNOP"

"...god Toto."

35. Stray Dog

Crow once found Toto in a box with the words 'Adopt Me' on it. When questioned, Toto said he was called a dog and decided that since he didn't have an owner. He was a stray. And he didn't like that.

36. Liar

Toto never lied to Crow, well he lied to Crow once when he said he would never hurt him. But that was before he disappeared.

37. Perversion

Toto wasn't pervert, he just simply took things the wrong way. Now in Crow's case, Toto was has perverted has they come but well, nothing he could do

38. Countdown

Crow had been counting the days since Toto disappeared, he never admit it to anyone, but he always kept track. He didn't know why but it just seemed like something he should do.

39. Stash

Toto had a stash of Candy, when he realized Crow ran out and would need Candy soon, he took a piece of his stash and slipped it into Crow's mouth with an unexpected Kiss.

40. Blood

Toto once came up behind Crow and bit him, drawing blood. He proceeded to lick it clean.

"What the hell Toto!?"

"Your blood is sweet."

"...Doesn't mean you just go licking it whenever you want!"

"Like Candy."

41. Insomnia

Toto has sleeping problems, whenever he can't sleep he sneaks into Crow's room and sits on the floor. Being with Crow soothes him. He finds that when he does fall asleep in Crow's room, he wakes up with a paper thin blanket covering him.

42. Challenge

Crow loved a challenge. He always faced them, whenever they came. But taming Toto was the biggest challenge of all.

43. Love

They're way of showing love to each other isn't with simple romantic dates, or sex every night. They show each other love in the smallest gestures, like holding hands, a kiss on the cheek, a piece of Candy next to their bedside when one might really need it.

44. Childhood

"Come on Crow thats the 5th time I've killed you. Noob." Toto laughed has he had stabbed the blade of his version of Crow Claw down next to Crows head.

"Oh shut up Toto. You little shit, you cheated." Crow grumbled

Toto rolled his eyes "Now now Crow, your gonna lose a lot of Carnival Corpse if you don't keep up."

45. Help

Crow would never admit when he needed help, he never wanted to look weak infront of someone. Toto always asked for Crow's help, not because he couldn't do it but because he simply wanted Crow to do it for him.

46. Eternity

Toto wanted to spend an eternity with Crow, but knowing the fact no one would live forever, he would just have to haunt Crow when they died. And give him hell for it.

47. Prince

Crow wasn't a prince to Toto, but Toto was Crow's Princess. Not that he would ever say it outloud.

48. Lullaby

Toto tries to get Crow to sing him a lullaby at night. Crow simply tells him he can't sing and to just go to sleep. When Toto asks for a story Crow replys:

"Once upon a time the end."

49. Emergency

Crow never thought of what an emergency situation was in Deadman Wonderland. Toto thought it was an emergency when he got a paper cut.

50. Taxi

"Taxi! Taxi!"

"Mockingbird I'm not a car...nor am I a Taxi."

"...i want a piggy back ride! Pleassseeee!"

"no."

"Pleaseeeee!"

"Nope."

"Pleasseeee!"

"...Fine."


End file.
